Science meets Magic
by wizard of stories
Summary: Percy thought this was going to be another normal school year right after the giant war.But when an unexpected person he knows from his other 'life' would pose as a student.His world would turn upside down. first story please read. FLAMERS BRING IT ON!
1. Chapter 1:Unexpected Classmate

A/N: I know what your going to say I've already read the first chapter. And I know I didn't got any right spelling it's 'cause my key board is broken and a few keys are

* * *

Chapter 1:An Unexpected Classmate

AN UNEXPECTED CLASSMATE

PERCY'S POV

My alarm clock blared my song "Back in Time" by Perce D or otherwise Percy Daniel Jackson aka Cyclone or me. As I was waking up my wrist communicator was vibrating then Nick Fury's voice sounded,

"In order that you will be protected and don't get in trouble I assigned two agents for your protection." he said. Great just great. I will be baby sitted by two agents and then Fury added,

"Oh and they will be about your age and tell your mom and step-dad that your ok. Alright, Agent Jackson?

I replied with a course,"Sir Yes Sir."

After that conversation I stumbled into the bathroom and bath. After that I changed into a plain blue shirt, black jeans and grey converse with a sea- green hoodie and my raybans . As I stuff my blue waffles in my mouth my mom surprised me by saying,

"Nick Fury will be sending two agents to school. Aright Percy?" she said

I asked,"Mom how do you know this?"

She answered, " Because its for your own protection" she answered. Now she has tears. I don't know what to say so I let her be. Anyway, after I was done eating I help my mom in washing the dishes. Then I set out for school in my black Prius. Carefully looking out for suspicious people. As I was walking into the hallway I felt like something more like 'someone' was watching me. I turned around and scan the crowd,which was in the normal first-day-of-school-chaos, and I see a person in a black trench coat,black sunglasses and shirt. Typical mogadorian scouters clothes. I better watch out this school year.

Anyway,as I was walking towards my locker, hands suddenly cover my eyes. As they do I tense my body preparing to attack then I heard her voice and I relax my body. She lets go and I see the most beautiful girl,more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. With my friends from Camp Half-Blood. My friends with Annabeth at the top of the pack. In her grey shirt, blue denim jeans and white converse. I grin. Seeing them here would make my stay here in this school less boring. As they made their way through the crowd two people went in wearing black hoodies and sun glasses. Upon closer inspection the guy on the left was a foot taller and both of them had black hoodies and one of them is wearing a pair of black ray bans and the other person is wearing something like sunglasses motorcyclists wear. They seem to be talking I used my advanced hearing to hear what they're saying the taller one said:

"Sorry,man we can't put the hoods down people will notice us."

The shorter one said,"So what Kyle it doesn't matter"

The taller one 'Kyle' replied,"For you who is a attention monkey."

The short one just gave up and said,"Fine"

I turned off my advanced hearing. When my friends got to me by my locker. "Hey Wise girl. Hey guys. 'Sup?" I asked. Still not taking my eyes.

Annabeth snorted,"Really?" She followed my gaze and her eyes widened because both of people took off their glasses and pulled off their hoods. And I stared at one of the boys who has a dark blonde hair with a silver and gold streaks at the front, steel grey eyes that shift to sea green and ocean blue. He's broad shoulder and a dazzling smile that gals swoon over. Basically, he's the person that people talk about all day and I just happen to recognize him:

He's Kyle Anderson aka The Archangel of Darkness.

While the short one I recognize him as:

Joshua 'Josh' Anderson aka Flamethrower

After taking a good look at Kyle. I look at Josh. He didn't change much but he still has his dark hair in its slick back hair in military style. And its red,orange and flame blue eyes seem to be cautious. Kyle's wearing a blue plain shirt and black jeans while Josh is wearing orange shirt and red cargo pants. I tense 'cause they seem to come towards me. By the time I they were an inch from me I got out of my trance and said,

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Kyle was shocked then when he saw me his shock turned into glee and he said,

"'Sup man. Haven't seen you since forever" "Yeah I know", I replied

But before I could say anything else Grover cleared his throat,"Guys sorry to break the reunion but could at least greet the amazing goat that save your lives when we were little." he said

Josh and Kyle rolled their eyes at this,"Sheesh Grover you haven't change one bit" Grover blushed then gave both of them a man . . . .er . . . . . goat hug.

Josh wheezes,"Grover I need to breath."

"Right sorry",he says a bit red from embarrassment.

"Anyway, these are my friends . . . " Before I could continue Piper piped in

"I'm Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite" she said. Then she stared at him wide eyed but Kyle brush it off by saying," 't worry. I'm a . . ." he looks around and whispers,". . . A demigod son of Athena,Legacy of Neptune""Legacy of Neptune" Both of them said Annabeth gasped,"I'm related to one of the greatest superheroes of all time but whe-" Before she could finish the sentence the bell rings cutting her off and people went into their respective classrooms.

But before that I mind-messaged Kyle

_'Meet me at the Janitor's closet after class or during break' I said_

**'So which is it after class or during break' Josh teased me**  
**But Kyle has other things on mind.**

**_"Yeah I get its important so how about the sooner it is the better,Yes."_**

**"Yes we get it Alright"**

_"Don't get all smarty pants on me Jackson. But fine._  
**___**

**A/N:'Sup Guys. Alright I'm a bit new to wattpad so please mind the spelling and , guess who Perce D is in real life.**

**Hint: Right now he is a 12 year old kid named Mathew.**

**Anyway,whoever can get the right answer will be one of my main characters in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Code

Chapter 2: The Code

**KYLE'S POV**

I still can't believe I have to baby sit Percy. Okay let me introduce myself first alright. My name is Omega Kyle Anderson otherwise known as 'The Archangel of Darkness' the assassin of Chaos and stuff like one of the most powerful people in the entire universe.

Anyway, a few minutes before class was starting Percy took the chair next to me.

He looked at me and give me the 'why-are-you-here-you'll-blow-our-cover' look. Which I'm used to. The warning bell rang when me,Josh and Percy were talking so we have a few minutes to spare.

Because of that we still got 10-15 minutes to talk. For you guys that would be like a miracle because we still got free time but for children of Athena (except me,Jonathan and Rose) that would be,like, the apocalypse or something. Anyway, I was mentioning this because Annabeth was sitting next to me talking to horse Breath,Kelp Head I mean Percy. Yeah, Percy. So every once in a while my half-sister would glance at the clock then at me,like saying 'Your the Awesome superhero with powers why don't you speed up time'.

I shrug at her look, smirking. Then Percy says something to her and she laughed then she excused herself togo to the bathroom or something.

Finally, me and Percy alone in a classroom.I wonder where Annabeth is?

**PERCY'S POV**

I keep on glancing at Kyle out of the corner of my me and Annabeth were talking. Because of me not listening to her design and architecture plans for , I got kissed a lot which was really good.I tried to keep my eyes of off Kyle which was really hard because my mind switch to flashback mode and I remember the last time I talk to my three other older brothers and little sister and my own mentor(Kyle).

_***********flashback************_

_The fight was over the Dark elves and Frost giants are gone their leader,Loki Laufreyson, was missing we may have to look for him later but today we celebrate. We were in the throne room of the gods (both asgardian and olympian, because Hyperion was sent by Kronos to help the frost giants)_

_Here we are in the throne room. So let me fill you in on the details._  
_Well Kyle is having a stare down with Zeus. Jomar is talking to Skylar probably trying to get the nerve to ask her out. I used my advance hearing and my earpiece to record I thought blackmail._

_As I cleared in on it I heard Jomar said,"So Sky do you have anything going on for Friday night."_

_"Why,air head?" Jomar just laughed nervously like a goat bleating much like Grover. "Um. . . Yeah I guess."_

_"Sorry Joms but I have a mish schedule for friday. I leave by friday and come back by Monday so sorry?", Sky said. While Jomar was standing there dumbfounded, I walked over to where he was._

_"Sorry ,man. But I think you should stop embarrassing yourself while talking to Sky."_

_"Well' how 'bout you stop giving love advice to me when you don't even have a girlfriend." Jomar replied._

_I was about to reply when I heard a scream. Me and Jomar looked at each other,silently agreeing, then we ran to the noise._

_Upon seeing the sight I just wish that I can un-see it. What I see is my brother Theo Jackson on the floor with an arrow through his body,blood and poison oozing from his body._

**_1 WEEK LATER . . . ._**

_I'm at Theo's funeral. Right after the 21 gun salute I walk out of it Swearing that if I find my brother's murderer he would die._

_***********flashback end*************_

I woke out of the flashback to Kyle shaking my shoulder. I guess I woke up but still with black spots in my eyes but suspiciously the black spots formed symbols like numbers and letters like a code. The code seemed to be like this:

S-5-U-X-B L-P 1-7-9-5 W-K-5-19-5

L-24 1 Y-X-U Z-R-P-L-9-18.

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Anyway here is a clue to solve the code. But for people who are gravity falls detectives can solve this.*wink wink* Ready?**

**Reeth terlets kacb nad neo qalue A**

**That's it. In case your wondering its a clue to who'll be appearing in the story. So good luck peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3:Surprises part 2

Chapter 3: The fight

**A/N: Guys for those of you who don't know this is a fanfiction stories of the following fandoms:**

**\- The Avengers**

**\- Lorien Legacies**

\- **Captain America: The winter soldier (spoilers)**

**\- Percy Jackson **

**\- Kane Chronicles**

**\- Ben Ten**

**And basically everything I know about Marvel **

**But if you guys want you can Pm me to add any fandom that you guys want it helps if you can pm me on what i need to know about the fandom.**

**Anyway enough delays here is the chappie. **

* * *

Percy's POV

Great SHIELD business. Just then a boy about my age with dark hair and brown eyes came a shock I realize it was Four. Ms. Philips said,"Ah. Troy Roberts is it?" Troy who I suspect as Four just nodded and sit down.

~~~~~~~~~AFTER CLASS~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I are showing Josh,Sam and Troy around the school. During class Sam,Josh and Percy were assigned to be a group for the showed the entire class four of seaweed brain's cover music videos(which are great by the way). Now Sam,Josh and Percy are talking.I just tune it out just then the bell went to our next was Chemistry.

~~~~~/^^^^^^^After Class~~~~~~/^^^^^^^

Josh's POV

LUNCH TIME. My favorite time of the its my second favorite time of the day,the first is P.E. Anyway at lunch time lot of people wanted me and Know-it-all of my cousin Sam at their table. I'll be sitting with the time we sat at the table Percy let the same question he ask at Homeroom "What are you guys doing here?And why is your schedule the same as mine?Huh?" I looked at Sam she nodded signaling me to go on"Percy,I know you don't deserve to fight in another war and I'm don't deserve to ask you but I'm asking." Percy just sighed and said,"Who are we fighting this time?" Sam finally took over the conservation and said,"If you go to HQ we'll tell you".

_He just sigh and telepathically said "Why not tell me you know telepathically"_

_"can't do.""why?"he ask_

I said "Because of the protocol". I think I said that out loud and judging by the faces staring at me I think i did. I just stared at my dark blonde cousin and she took over.

Sam's POV

I can't believe my idiot blonde haired cousin said , he's more dumb than my brother. I just glared at everyone and they turned their attention back to their food. By then Annabeth and Percy's other friends.

I can feel that Jason has a question, so I wasn't surprised when he said "hey guys. What's up"

I was about to say something when me and my cousin's wrist communicator just said,

"All agents and super heroes hearing this we got some doombots and Auto Octavius a.k.a Dr. Octopus robbing a bank in sector 5 again all agents and heroes hearing this need to go right now"

"So much for normal school day. Ready,Josh?" He just smiled as me and my cousin got out of our seats. I just sighed and said,"Game On!".

I click a button on my watch and said," This is Dark Warrior and Flamethrower we'll be there in a sec. Storm"

Johnny just replied and said you'd better you still owe me for saving your but in New Mexico" I just sigh nodded to Josh and we leave the school.

~~~~%%%^^Line Break^^?/

We arrived just in armor around me. If you think a super hero has complicated costumes all I wear was simple jeans, shirt and my armor then a hoodie. All black to emphasise the darkness you see I was blessed by Chaos in fact my brothers and sister too. Anyway, when we got their everything was a mess I mean damage control would work weeks to clean this up by then my cousin came with his bright red colored shirt with dark pants. Anyway as we land mogadorians ,doombots and a tentacle of Dr. Octopus. Wow. Well we just did the basic strategy Divide and conquer. I got out my sword, Three feet of stygian ice,celastial bronze, imperial gold and a metal made from the core of a star.

Josh's POV

. .All those things were on my mind as the battle doing this as fast as possible so I can win the bet Sam and I made.  
That whoever kills the last enemy wins and the prize the loser gets to do the winner's just already finished Doc Ock and he's resting underneath 30 pounds of rubble. So Sam is doing her best and killing all of his minions ... and she won. Sam just waved at me and pointed a finger at the person wearing a blue shirt and jeans. With a shock I realize it's Percy.

Percy's POV

So I went after them after all I am a superhero. But Sam and Josh owes me BIG TIME.

After the fight I said to them " You owe me BIG TIME."

They just shrugged and Sam said "Sure Perce."

"Back to school" Josh said and adding "Race"

Me and Sam said in unison "Game on!"


End file.
